Atlantian Coves, Rescuing Treasures of the Deep
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Part 2 of Atlantian Coves...


Atlantian Coves: Rescuing Treasures of the Deep  
  
Note: Part 2 of the exciting tale of Benjamin Beowulf's discoveries and the knowledge of retrieving even more incredible items from Atlantis...  
  
"Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in."—Silvio Dante, The Sopranos  
  
Chapter 1—Power Beyond Imagination  
  
Benjamin thought his life would become quiet once again. But, truthfully, his life had never been quiet. Every day brought him new opportunities, but this time circumstances were definitely more constricting. The entire world, perhaps even the Universe depended upon his retrieval of the many items that Atlantis hid inside of its extensive coves. It would probably take days, maybe even months to exhume the treasures from their magnificent trenches. At this point, he was tired of letting the "actual truth" being replaced with little white lies. When he let the cat out of the bag so to speak, at first, Patricia was a little surprised. Marci thought the whole fact of her father being an archeologist working for a covert operation was incredibly fascinating. Patricia overlooked her underlying emotions about the whole thing and thought her husband was doing what he deemed to be right and just. He was sent away with a passionate but tender kiss and a loving hug from his daughter. They knew he would return, even though they didn't know exactly when.  
  
Ben packed his bags for the long haul and made a call on his cell phone to Section 13. They were ordered by the Captain himself to follow Benjamin's precise directions into the ruins of Atlantis. This journey would be arduous and quite possibly risky, but Ben was used to taking risks and the thought of that kept his adrenaline pumping and his heart racing.  
  
The caves were pitch black, deep, and cavernous. Halogen lamps were used to light the way in the course of excavating the area. Uncle was along for the trip to bless the area and make certain that the spirits were not upset with their archeological dig. The excavation seemed to take days and months to complete, but special precautions had been made to insure the safety of the many items that had been found in the gargantuan ruins. There had been no incident with the Dark Hand, yet, but the group was thoroughly prepared for the chance that anything could happen.  
  
Fortunately, all of the items were shipped covertly to a museum that only a select few had heard of. With any luck, Dao-Long would not know where the artifacts were being kept. So many of the relics were like the Tear of the Goddess and could be trusted with keeping the items guarded. But the Dark Hand was extremely cunning and they had figured a way into the museum without the security guards suspecting anything was wrong. But, very quickly, the youngest guard had a sneaking suspicion that some exhibits from the museum had been stolen.  
  
Chapter 2—The Chase Is On  
  
Immediately, Section 13 had been called on an urgent mission to stop the Dark Hand before they fled too far and tried activating the sacred items for their own sinister intent.  
Dao-Long was trying every method he knew to activate the items he had stolen from the "underground" museum (with help from his lackeys). Whatever he tried didn't seem to work, and he was becoming impatient and infuriated. Wong's faithful followers reminded him that they were being pursued, and he began to make a run for it yet again. This time, however, he was surrounded from all sides. "Don't try anything foolish, you old trickster !", Uncle warned, potion in hand and taking a defensive stance. By his side stood an older and wiser Jade, a handsomer Paco, El Toro, Toru, Viper, and of course Benjamin and Jackie. Dao hated to admit to himself that he was outnumbered, but even with his dimwitted comrades, he had no choice but to turn himself in and not tamper with something he would never figure out.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The numerous items of power were returned to the museum and the members of the Dark Hand were retained in one of the best and well-renowned high security prisons in the country. This didn't mean that they wouldn't concoct some sly scheme to weasel their way out as they had countless times before, but Wong would be pondering it for a while. Besides, even though Dao-Long was in fact, immortal, his elderly body could only take so much exertion.  
  
Ben awakened by his wife's side, pleased that all the excitement had died down for a while. He knew that deep in his heart, this would not be the last time that he would be seeing Atlantis. Just like other archeological sites, Benjamin would return to Atlantis again someday to learn more and discover more items that had been left behind from such an interesting culture. But, for the time (however long that would be, he didn't really know or mind), Ben was elated to be with his beloved wife and child again. He would continue to spend his free time with them, enjoying every moment he had with them. Because he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that they would be forever near them in whatever he pursued. Ben would continue to do all he could to make the world a more enlightened place to live, and realizing that there were others like him made him proud to be a scientist.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt January 19, 2004 


End file.
